Skink-in-Tree's-Shade
Skink-in-Tree's-Shade is an Argonian Sorcerer, and member of the Mages Guild. Background He offers a number of different quests, and can also train in Speechcraft (up to 100), Mysticism (up to 68), and Enchant (up to 63), although the Nerevarine must be of at least the Magician rank to request his services. His quests cannot be received until completing the quest "A Potion from Skink-in-Tree's-Shade" from Edwinna in the Ald'ruhn Mages Guild. Interactions A Potion from Skink-in-Tree's-Shade Edwinna Elbert of the Ald'ruhn guildhall wants a Potion of Detect Creatures retrieved from Skink-in-Tree's-Shade for her. Upon asking for the potion, the Argonian asks for the Nerevarine to return for some duties, after which his first quest becomes available. Escort Tenyeminwe Guard Tenyeminwe, a fellow Mages Guild member, out of Sadrith Mora, as she has been involved in a quarry with a House Telvanni member and asks for additional protection. Vampires of Vvardenfell, Vol II Acquire the rare book, Vampires of Vvardenfell, Book II, for Skink-in-Tree's-Shade. Meeting with a Wise Woman Skink-in-Tree's-Shade asks the Nerevarine to arrange a meeting with an Ashlanders wise woman. All of the wise women will decline the request, with the exception of Minabibi Assardarainat, although she will request that the spirit of Kanit Ashurnisammis be slain at the Favel Ancestral Tomb. Once the spirit is defeated, the Nerevarine has to ask Sinnammu Mirpal for Minabibi's permission to attend the meeting. Kill Necromancer Telura Ulver Skink-in-Tree's-Shade requests the death of a former Mages Guild member, now a necromancer, called Telura Ulver, in the cave Shal. Ash Ghoul Soul The Argonian mage now requires an Ash Ghoul's soul for his studies, and suggests the Nerevarine go to Yakin, a Sixth House base, to find one. Galur Rithari's Papers Skink-in-Tree's-Shade now requests for the Nerevarine to retrieve Galur Rithari's Papers, a book which supposedly tells the account of a Buoyant Armiger turned vampire and then cured. He suggests that booksellers be spoken to in order to have a possible location of a copy. Catch a Spy Ranis Athrys suspects House Telvanni has gotten a spy into the guild, and sends the Nerevarine across the guildhalls to investigate. Upon arriving at the Sadrith Mora branch, Skink-in-Tree's-Shade will say he also suspects of a possible spy, but suggests that the Vivec branch be visited, which is where most of the decisions are made. Eventually, Tiram Gadar is found to be the spy after his falsified credentials are investigated. A Wizard's Staff Speaking to any member of Master Wizard rank or higher will inform the Nerevarine that, in order to advance to Wizard level, they must have a Wizard's Staff. The staff can either be bought for 5,000 gold or retrieved from former Mages Guild member Anirne at Sud. Arch-Mage In order to become Arch-Mage in a peaceful way (which would be by not killing the previous Arch-Mage), Skink-in-Tree's-Shade must be spoken to, after which he handles out a letter from Ocato that requests Trebonius Artorius to advance the Nerevarine to Arch-Mage rank. Dialogue Quotes *''"Telvanni spies? Yes, I suspect there is at least one. I do not know who or where. While Sadrith Mora may be the obvious target, I would try looking in Vivec. That's where Guild decisions are actually made."'' – After mentioning "Telvanni spy" during the quest "Catch a Spy" Appearances * ru:Сцинк-в-Тени-Дерева Category:Morrowind: Mages Guild Members Category:Morrowind: Skill Trainers Category:Morrowind: Sadrith Mora Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers